


Taken Away

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Dragon!Denmark, DragonxHuman, Human!Norway, M/M, NorDen, Taken Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Dragon's rule and human's are slaves, a Dragon has fallen for his slave. But one day misfortune strikes. Will he ever get his precious human back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Away

Lukas let out a soft sigh, looking over at the dragon next to him and resting a hand on his ruby-red scales. The red dragon turned its soft gaze onto the blond man and gave what looked to be a smile, and then moved to rest it’s head on Lukas’s lap. Lukas chuckled softly and gently pushed him off. “Your head is too heavy for you to be doing that.”, he said, smiling fondly. The dragon let out a huff, small wisps of smoke rising from his nose, causing the blue-eyed man to let out another chuckle as the dragon rested his head on the grass once again.

 

During this time, dragons were the superior being, and they were well respected. Humans on the other hand…not so much. Dragons often took to their human form and kidnapped humans, making them into slaves or for use of trade. In any case, they did what they could to make profit off of mankind. Lukas, had been no different. It wasn’t until he was sold to Matthias that he was treated as more than a toy, moving from place to place, working as a slave. At first, he was like all the other dragons, but slowly, the two grew closer, they bonded…and fell in love. Ever since, Matthias has treated Lukas as the most important thing in his life, because to Matthias, he was.

 

Lukas curled up, leaning against the blood-red dragon, savoring the warmth that radiated from his scales as a cool breeze drifted through the meadow.

 

Suddenly, both of them heard the loud flapping of wings, and that could only mean one thing. Dragons. Out of fear, Lukas moved closer to Matthias as Matthias moved a wing to cover the human. Lukas trembled as he cowered beneath the dragon’s wing. Then, Matthias was gone, fighting off a couple dragons while being herded to the other side of the clearing. Lukas’s eyes widened as he was caught in another dragon’s claws and lifted away. “Matthias!”, Lukas screamed to alert his dragon love. Matthias’s head whipped around to look in the direction of his voice. His eyes widened when he saw his love being taken away. During the brief moment of distraction, Matthias was pinned down by the other dragons, causing him to struggle to get free, but only in vain.

 

Lukas held in his tears of fear and sorrow as he was torn away from the love of his life. His struggling ceased as his lover disappeared from his view as he was taken past the trees. He wasn’t sure how long they went on like that, the dragon silent, Lukas silent as well, drifting in and out of consciousness.

 

Lukas was woken when he collided with a hard stone floor. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head and looking around. A cave. That’s where he was at the moment, a large golden dragon sitting by the entrance, guarding it. Another dragon, a smaller, lavender colored one, was curled up at the back of the cave. Then there was another dragon, a white one, who looked to be working on getting a fire going.

 

Lukas sighed softly, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He hoped Matthias would come for him, and soon.

 

After spending a night in the cave, Lukas had been forced to ride on white dragon’s back as they flew off, to wherever it was they were going. Lukas wasn’t too sure where that is. The golden dragon seemed to be keeping an eye out for other dragons while the lavender one kept his eye on Lukas, making sure he didn’t try to do something stupid, like jump.

 

Lukas sighed shakily, holding onto the dragon as they flew. He was starting to feel hungry. Other than that, he currently felt numb, metaphorically and literally. He couldn’t feel any emotion other than longing to be back with his dragon love, and his body felt numb due to the cold air whipping around him. He was sure how long they flew for, but it was for most of the day for what it seem like, the sun moving it’s usual course across the sky. They landed by a small little house at dusk. Lukas slowly climbed off the dragon’s back and wrapped his arms around himself. He was cold and hungry, he just wanted to be back with Matthias.

 

That’s when the dragons changed forms. The golden dragon, now a tall blond male with blue eyes and glasses. The lavender dragon, now a shorter male with whitish-silver hair and lavender eyes. And the white dragon, now a short, but slightly taller than the male with purple eyes, with blond hair and brown eyes.

 

Lukas was herded into the small house by the three men and into a bedroom, where he was locked in. Lukas slowly moved to the bed and sat down with a shaky sigh.

 

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Lukas lost track of time, trapped in that bedroom. The dragons fed him, but he was confined to the room for the majority of the time he was there. All he had was a window that allowed him to see outside. He watched as the seasons changed from summer to fall, from fall to winter, to winter to spring.

 

Currently, Lukas was laying on the bed they provided him, staring at the ceiling. Was Matthias coming for him? He always thought that red dragon would, but doubt was starting to form in his mind. The dragon he had loved for so long, that he had loved so much, might not be coming, and he was starting to accept that.

 

He curled up a little tighter, and for the first time in a long time, he wept. Wept for the pain of being taken away from his love, for the pain of knowing he’d never see Matthias again, for the pain of never loving again, for the pain of being alone, for the pain of knowing that he might never leave this small house in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Slowly, Lukas managed to cry himself to sleep.

 

Lukas woke when he heard the door shut. Slowly, he sat up and looked out the window. He watched as the three dragons left, probably to go to the market, as usual. And here Lukas was, stuck in a room. He flopped back down on the bed with a sigh, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was peaceful for a few moments before Lukas heard the front door open and slam shut.

 

That was odd. Lukas slowly sat up, listening to see if he heard anything else. Surely none of the dragons had come back. They were usually gone until dark when they went to the marker, and Lukas had seen them leave only a few minutes ago.

 

Lukas listened as he heard doors being opened and slammed shut, loud footsteps, getting closer to his room. Out of fear of it being another dragon, Lukas got up off the bed, and got down on the floor, crawling beneath the bed. He watched from beneath the bed as the door knob turned against the lock before it was turned with such force it broke in two, and the door was pushed open. All he could really see where the black boots of whoever it was. “Damn it… They must have moved him elsewhere…”, they muttered, moving out of the room.

 

That voice…Lukas recognized that voice. It was Matthias! Lukas crawled out from beneath the bed and moved to the door and cautiously peaked out of the room. Down the hall, stood the spiky-haired dragon. Happiness welled up in Lukas’s heart as he raced down the hall and hugged the dragon from behind, crying tears of happiness. He felt the dragon jump in surprise, but he didn’t care, crying against the dragons’ back.

 

The blond human was gently pried off of the dragon and pulled into a tight embrace. Lukas cried against the taller male’s chest, clinging to him as he was lifted into Matthias’s arms and carried out the door.

 

“And that, Archie, is how your mother was kidnapped and I saved him.”, Matthias said with a small smile, gently tucking in his half-dragon, half-human son. Five year old Archie smiled sleepily. “And you lived happily ever after, right?”, he asked, followed by a yawn. Lukas chuckled softly. “Yes, Archie, we lived happily ever after.”, he said smiling softly, watching as their son drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DenNorFanGirl on DeviantArt.


End file.
